With the diminishing supply of fossil fuels and their associated spiraling costs, more homes and businesses are using a portable air conditioning apparatus to provide heating, ventilating, humidifying, and/or purification of local air. It is beneficial for such a portable air conditioning apparatus to be easy to service and thermally efficient.